Scrooge
by Zellycat
Summary: Songfic to the scrooge song in the muppets christmas carol. Seifer decides to use his influence on other people to taunt Squall over his antisocial behaviour through a song.


Scrooge

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all. This is for my best mate Alex as part of her Christmas present, Merry Christmas to ya Leontilly and many thanks for all the support and encouragement you give me.**

**Well this story should be explained slightly before you start reading otherwise it wont make much sense. Everything in bold this part of the song Scrooge off the Muppets Christmas carol and in the story it is slightly changed to fit in better. It also contains random people bursting into song as the song is actually, being sung to Squall. So be afraid, be very afraid. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Squall, or Final Fantasy or the Muppets Christmas Carol or the idea of the Christmas Carol. If I ever did own Squall I really don't think he would remain mine for long as Leontilly would most likely steal him away from me.**

* * *

**When a cold wind blow, **

**It chills you to the bone**

**But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart **

**Like years of being alone**

Seifer sang out loud to Squall as Squall stormed away from him, deliberately trying to annoy him to get Squall to come back so they could have a fight. Squall continued to walk away from Seifer and towards the exit of the cafeteria; however Raijin had other ideas and slid in front of the exit. Smirking at Seifer, he began to sing determined to annoy Squall.

**It paints you with indifference**

**Like a lady paints with rouge.**

Squall clanged his fists, there was a crowd forming around him, which was just what he needed, Seifer stood behind him looking very smug and proud of himself. Sighing Squall saw one way to get out of the situation. He grabbed Raijin by his shirt and flung him into the crowd, making everybody gasp and close the gap between him and them which irritated Squall more.

**And the worst of the worst**

**The most hated and cursed**

**Is the one we call Squall.**

Seifer's voice rang out perfectly. His enjoyment was evident in his voice as Squall stormed down the corridor, pushing several people out of his way to get away from the scene Seifer was causing. People in the corridors began to stare at him and ask the people he had pushed what had happened before joining the crowd. They were enjoying this as much as Seifer. This was not Squall's day.

**Unkind as any**

**And the wrath of many**

**This is Squall.**

Fujin sang in a mocking tone towards Squall making the crowd to laugh and cheer for her. The crowd around Squall was growing rapidly and more cheers broke out when the disciplinary committee strided towards him. Squall searched for a way to escape from the current situation but found none the crowd had formed a circle around him and now the disciplinary committee stood a few steps behind him. He turned around ready to fight to them seems that what they wanted, he would prefer to do that than have the current situation continue. They stood there staring at him before staring at each other smirking and turning to the crowd. They whispered something into the crowd; which quickly was passed around the crowd. Seifer smiled smugly at Squall. The crowd laughed before parting to let Squall leave. Squall turned to leave feeling greatly confused, he did not like being toyed with but wanted to be out of here and at this dorm so left at a pace. When he got halfway down the corridor, the crowd began to follow him and simultaneously began to sing.

**Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug**

**There goes Mr. Grim**

**If they gave a prize for being anti-social**

**The winner would be him**

**Old Squall, he loves being** **anti-social**

'**Cause he thinks it give him power**

**If he became a flavour**

**You bet he would be sour.**

Squall quicken his pace towards his dorm hoping that if he walked faster they would leave him alone or get bored of following him. He was out of luck the disciplinary committee and its idiotic crowd still followed him. Seifer continued to sing as he pranced down the hallway pointing at Squall like a excited child whilst looking at the crowd.

**There goes Mr. Skinflint**

**The goes Mr. Greed**

**The undisputed master of unsociable deeds.**

Seifer ushered he crowd to join in with the singing. The crowd readily began to sing along with him.

**He loves to spend time in his dark and drafty dorm**

**Us poor folk live in misery**

As the crowd died down, one voice still sung out making the crowd stare in disgust at Zell.

**It's even worse for Zell.**

Squall glared at Zell as if he was waiting for an explanation.

"Please Squall, I want some hotdogs."

Zell's remark earned him a slap over the head from Seifer who snarled at Zell and the crowd began to gang up on Zell telling him to stop ruining their fun. Squall saw this as his chance to escape and walked quickly but quietly away from the crowd. However, Fujin and Raijin; who began to sing to everyone cut him off is a extremely mocking tone.

**He must be so lonely**

**He must be so sad**

**He goes to extremes to convince us he's a loner**

**He's really a victim of fear and of pride**

**Look close and there must be a sweet man inside.**

Silence cut through the air when Fujin and Raijin finished there lines and stared at each other, the crowd stood expectantly.

"NAW" Fujin shrugged

"Unh-Unh!" Raijin shock his head at the crowd.

Squall rolled his eyes before heading once more towards his dorm, he was nearly there now and could get away from these morons that surrounded him very soon. As he began to move, the crowd mimicked him but continued to sing.

**There goes Mr. Outrage**

**There goes Mr. Sneer**

**He has no time for friends or fun**

**His behaviour makes that clear**

**Don't ask him for a favor cause his nastiness increases**

The crowd stopped singing as Seifer signalled for them to do so and Slephie stood forward to do a solo, which was ruined by Zell.

**No help for those in need**

**No hotdogs for us Zellus**

The crowd snapped their heads towards Zell again, who ducked down to avoid another slap from Seifer. Squall was under the impression that Zell was doing it on purpose and silently thanked him as it got the attention off him again giving him another chance to escape the crowd which he seized. As he neared the dorms the crowd noticed, he was missing and ran to catch up to him singing on their way.

**There goes Mr. Heartless**

**There goes Mr. Cruel**

**He never gives he only takes**

**He lets his mood rule. **

Seifer told the crowd to be silent as they caught up to Squall, who was so close to reaching his dorm and would not be stopped from reaching it now. It was only a few steps until he was in the safety of his room when Seifer began to sing again.

**If being anti-social is a way of life**

**You practise and rehearse**

**Then all that work is paying off.**

Squall had reached his dorm and was opening the door, thanking Hyne that he was there and that he did not have to listen the morons anymore or their dim-witted song. However, the song was not done yet and Seifer signalled for them to start signing again. Squall reminded himself to kill Seifer for doing this to him, and wondered how the hell he found so many idiotic people in Balamb Garden.

'**Cause Squall is getting worse**

**Everyday in every way**

**Squall is getting WORSE!**

Squall slammed the door shut and thanked Hyne for being away from the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: Well it is done ducks and crawls away please don't kill me for it. Please review to get cookies and some other random gift. Merry Christmas everyone.**


End file.
